


Intimate

by Ono (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Start of Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/Ono
Summary: It all just seemed... intimate, more than it had been a few weeks ago, and Shikamaru didn't know if Shino felt it or not.or: Shikamaru thinks about their friendship, and how it feels a little bit more than that.





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this Ship.

He didn't know when it happened, but after all the craziness of the war, losing his sensei, and then losing his _father,_ and his friends splitting apart and growing up, Shikamaru found himself seeking out the older teenager's calming presence. It was easy, when the other teenager started meeting him at the cloud-watching spot that he used to go to with Chouji. There were plenty of insects for the elder to explore, and Shikamaru could watch the clouds with a solid presence around to keep him from going too into his own head.

It was just something that happened, over time. It was a few months later, that found the two settled on the ground, Shino with a caterpillar on his finger, and telling the lazy teenager a bit about the insect, while Shikamaru was watching the other in his peripheral, rather than the clouds. It all just seemed... intimate, more than it had been a few weeks ago, and Shikamaru didn't know if Shino felt it or not.

“Hey Shino?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yes, Shikamaru?” Shino looked towards him, and Shikamaru felt his heart tighten. His expression softened, and he hoped Shino could see the gratitude he felt; for their friendship, for everything Shino has done for him, just by being his friend, and for Shino himself.

“Thank you.” Shino tilted his head a bit to the side, raising an eyebrow, but he said nothing, and turned back to the caterpillar. But still, Shikamaru knew Shino understood what he was talking about.

And if Shino showed up at his house a year later, in the pouring rain, with a bottle of wine and a basket of food, well, it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone.

 


End file.
